liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Squeak (110)
Squeak, A.K.A. Experiment 110, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to annoy entire planets with his nonstop talking. Bio Experiment 110 was the 110th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to irritate people and entire populations by talking nonstop. 110 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 110 was activated and captured by Jumba. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "Spike", Jumba revealed 110 inside a container and proceeded to test a new device called the Evil-liminator, designed to turn bad experiments to good (in 110's case, make him less talkative). However, the machine failed, simply exploding, and 110, named Squeak, continued to blabber on incessantly, causing Pleakley to shout at Squeak to stop talking. In "Remmy", Squeak was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Squeak, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Squeak participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but was briefly threatened by the original Leroy's plasma gun when Squeak wouldn't stop talking. He also made a referee whistle sound when Kixx punched a Leroy clone over one of the stadium's goalposts. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Squeak made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Frenchfry, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini after Hämsterviel kicked them out for being considered useless. He made a later appearance with Shrink, Clip, Nosox, and Retro. He made a third appearance in aiding Stitch in battle against Dark End. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Personality Squeak fulfills what he was programmed to do, which is to annoy enemies by talking constantly. Although not malignant like most experiments, he is energetic and can talk for hours on end without stopping, tiring out, or even showing signs of needing to breathe. Despite being programmed for nonstop talking, Squeak seems to have some level of self-control as shown when he annoyed the original Leroy by talking incessantly, to which Leroy threateningly shot a blast at him, causing Squeak to immediately become quiet. Biology Appearance Squeak is a small red mouse-like experiment, wearing a blue hat, vaguely resembling animator Friz Freleng's character Sniffles from the Warner Brothers Merrie Melodies series. Special Abilities Squeak can speak fluently and go on talking nonstop for a considerably long amount of time. He can talk extremely fast in a high-pitched, squeaky voice, hence his name. He is also capable of using his mouth as a microphone. Trivia *Squeak is one of only four known experiments that wears a hat, the other three being Derrick, Frenchfry, and Slick. However, it is unknown if either he or Derrick can remove their hats or not, and Frenchfry's "hat" appears to be a part of his head, while Slick is wearing a true hat that he can remove. *Squeak was activated off-screen. *According to what he says in his debut, Squeak's astrological sign is Leo. *Squeak talks in a high-pitched, squeaky voice, hence his name. **He is also one of the few known experiments that can speak fluently. *Squeak is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. *Squeak's pod color is red in the Stitch! anime. *Squeak appeared in two anime episodes. In the English dub, he is called "Squeak" and "Squeaky" in different episodes. **In "Hämsterviel's Epic Secret", he was referred to as "Squeaky" throughout the episode. **In "Experiment-A-Palooza", he is referred to as both names by Yuna. Squeak also mentions Lilo and that she had given him his name, but he prefers to be called "Experiment One-One-Oh". ***Additionally, Squeak mentions Clip and Nosox's primary functions when they are activated in the dub, whereas Stitch mentions them by name. Later in the same episode, Squeak mentions Retro's name and primary function. ***He also states that his favorite number is 57, and the number 10 is his second favorite. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Talking experiments Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen Category:Recurring Experiments